Of Love & Family
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: What my brother did was unforgivable. Now I'm a Volturi. I have a family and a boyfriend who loves me. My afterlife so far was good, until I met Seth. He came along and made it perfect. But our love was forbidden. He's a wolf. I'm a vampire, a Volturi and already taken. No way Seth and I could never forgive my brother... Love & Family. They are so confusing, yet I yearn for both...
1. Leaving

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from Twilight. Only my OC's.**

**_A/N:_**** This chapter is basically about before Jasper and Ashley got turned into vampires and their story of how they did get turned into Vampires. If you saw the scene in ****_Eclipse_**** when Jasper was telling his story, that's where I based this off of.**

**By the way, I gave his horse the name ****_Missy_****. It was the first thing that came to my head, so yeah, haha.**

**Also, I gave the newborn that Jasper killed in that scene the name ****_Elijah_****.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and please R&R and FOLLOW! :)**

* * *

I was riding on mine and my brother's horse, Missy. I was dressed in my fashionable cowgirl outfit and my brother was dressed handsomely in his uniform. I tipped my hat over my head as our horse pulled to a stop in the dessert and gripped my brothers waist tighter, keeping my balance.

My brother, jasper, is a soldier in the military- the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. He had just finished his latest duty to evacuate women and children. Once he did that, he took me along with him to Galveston- which is where we are traveling to now.

"Why'd ya stop?" I asked him in my thick southern accent.

He smirked, "Looking' out for the village." He said, in his natural southern accent as well.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, 'cuz there'd be one out here in the hot sun in the middle of no where." I teased.

He smiled, "Alright, miss Smarty pants." He teased back, "Which way should we go?"

"Uhmmm..." I thought for a second, "Let's stay going North." I guessed.

"You're the navigator." He shrugged and snapped the rope he was holding and Missy continued walking North.

* * *

**That Night...**

We finally made it to a village and I was half asleep on my brother's shoulder, my arms draped around his waist.

"Are we there, yet?" I moaned.

"Shhh..." Jasper said.

I looked up and saw we were surrounded by a body of water, mountains and it was dark. There were 3 girls starring directly at us- Well, mainly my brother.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I asked him, afraid, "Why are they whispering and starring at you like that?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." He answered and slid of Missy.

"Stay here, until I say other wise." He commanded me and I nodded, staying put.

My brother stepped towards them and took of his hat, bowing.

"What's your name, soldier?" The girl in the middle asked my brother.

"Major Jasper Whitlot, ma'am." He answered, "I would like to introduce my younger sister, Ashley Whitlot." He said, motioning for me to step down from Missy.

I gracefully slid off my horse and took my place next to my brother and took off my hat and curtsied to the women, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I said, respectfully.

She smiled politely at me and curtsied back, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She said.

I smiled at her, seeing she was nice... But there was a little feeling in my gut that was telling me otherwise...

"You two will be of great use to me." She said and came up to my brother and her blonde friend walked p to me.

I had no idea what they were doing, but the next thing I knew...

Both ladies were biting mine and my brother's necks, thirstily.

We both groaned in pain, until there was nothing but darkness...

That's my story of how I became a vampire.

* * *

**A few months later...**

My brother and I have become really close to Maria. She was practically his lover and my new best fried who was like a and I found out she was creating an army of newborns. I, being a newborn myself, am obviously in the army. My brother helps train us but after about a year of their transformation- when their strength starts to fade- he is ordered to kill them. Of course, I was scared Jasper would have to kill me as well, but he refused to. Maria understood, understood since we were siblings, therefore she promised me that as long as I stayed loyal and useful to her, I would stay alive.

Besides Jasper and Maria, Elijah was one of my closets friends who was my age. I help him with training and everything since he doesn't understand how to fight to his abilities yet. I am practically and expert when it comes to fighting, thanks to the help of Maria and Jasper's private training. Sometimes I pass my knowledge I get from my brother and Maria, onto Elijah. He's getting better but still needs help.

Here's a little secret: I have a slight crush on Elijah.

He's handsome and sweet. Jasper knows about my crush, but doesn't want me to like boys yet. He thinks I am too young, even though he's only about 19 and sucks face with Maria all the time. Maria knows too. We gossip sometimes about it and how she thinks he might like me back. Maria and I are very close. I tell her every thing. She's like an older sister to me.

Today, everyone was training. It was Elijah up against an older man. I watched the fight as it quickly ended with Elijah being picked up by t head and thrown down, roughly, onto the ground.

I sighed as I watch the scene.

_'He know's he can do better than that.'_ I thought to myself, disappointed.

"Hello, friend." Someone said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Maria smiling warmly at me. I smiled back and we hugged.

"Hello, Maria." I greeted her as we pulled back from our hug.

She smiled, "You should stay back here with Elijah after the training..." She offered.

I nodded, "He does seem to need more help with his fighting skills." I pointed out.

She smiled,"I didn't mean to help with combat, Ashley." She said and winked.

I thought about it for a while until I realized what she meant. I gasped and shook my head, disapprovingly.

"Maria... I didn't know you had such... Thoughts." I said.

She smirked, "You know you want to." She got closer to my ear, "Don't fight the desire..." She whispered in my ear before walking away. She walked towards my brother and I saw them locking lips again. I had to roll my eyes in disgust as I watch Maria whisper something private in his ear.

I was confused,_ 'What are they talking about...'_

* * *

**After Training...**

"Hello, Ashley." Elijah said, cheerful as always, while walking into the training room with me, "You wanted to talk to me?"

I smiled and looked down and started playing with my long, blonde hair, "Uhm... Yeah..." I hesitated, "Elijah.. I've been thinking-" He interrupted.

"Yes?" He asked, steeping closer so our faces were inches apart.

I caught my breath, nervously and cleared my throat, "Have you ever had... A _desire_?" I asked him, hoping he would understand.

"A... _desire_?" He asked, confused.

I sighed, "A-A desire to... You know... _Kiss_... Somebody?" I asked.

He starred right into my eyes, "Absolutely." He answered, "Honestly... I've always found you... Intriguing." He said.

I smiled, "So... Should we?" I asked.

He chuckled, nervously, "I-I don't really know... How... To." He admitted.

I giggled, "Well, my brother and Maria do it all the time... I think you just lean your head in..." I said and he nodded and leaned in, "Then I lean in..." I leaned in as well, "And then we..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

Our lips connected to each other. I grabbed his arms, wrapping them around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We soon pulled back, needing air.

We smiled at each other and laughed.

"That... That was amazing." He said.

I smiled and bit my lip, "Yes. It really was." I told him.

He smiled, "Ashley... Would you care to meet me here again... Tonight?" He asked.

I nodded, excitedly, "Absolutely." I said and started walking out the room.

"Until tonight." He called.

I smiled, "Until then." I said and made my way out the room.

I walked out, my smiled unable to leave my face and Maria came up to me.

She smirked at me, "Did you?" She asked.

I smiled wider and nodded, "Yes! It was amazing. He wants to meet me back at the training room again tonight." I told her.

Sh smirked, "Perfect."

I don't know why but... That smirk seemed a little sneaky but I didn't think much about it.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Tonight, Maria instructed me to Kill Elijah considering he's almost a year old. I couldn't shake the guilt off as I made it to the training room. I knew my sister has feelings for him, and I couldn't bear to hurt her. But i had to do it for Maria. If I don't kill him, Maria will Kill Ashley. And that's something I refuse to allow.

I walked in and saw Elijah there, starring out into the moonlight. I stood next to him an put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled, standing up as well. I couldn't help myself but to overhear his thoughts...

_"I can't believe I kissed Ashley. I can hardly wait until she gets here so we can finish where we left off..."_ Elijah thought.

Immediately, my guilt had passed.

How dare he have an kid of sexual relation with my younger sister!

Before I could stop myself, my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, choking him. He struggled in my grasp...

_SNAP!_

His head was now in my hand, separate from his body. I threw the lifeless body on the ground, along with the head...

_"NOOOOOO!"_ A familiar voice yelled.

I looked up and saw my sister, crying her eyes out as she ran over and got on her knees in front of Elijah's dead body.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"How could you?!" I yelled at my brother.

He didn't look guilty at all...

In fact, he looked rather pleased with himself.

"You're too young for boys, Ashley." My brother stated and grabbed my arms, gently and lifted me up, "Allow me to take you to your bed-" I interrupted and pushed him away, roughly.

"NO!" I shouted, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He sighed, "Look, Ashley... It was Maria." He said, "She ordered me to-"

I interrupted, "Don't accuse her, Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"I know good as well it was all you! You never liked the fact of me actually being happy!" I yelled.

Although I denied it, I knew inside that he wasn't lying. He would never lie to me. That was most likely what she was whispering to him about. But that doesn't mean he had to obey her orders either.

He sighed, "Ashley, please-"

"No! I hate you!" I yelled and ran out with my vampire speed.

I bumped in to Maria and fell to the ground.

"My friend, what's wrong?" She asked and helped me up.

I continued to cry, "Jasper he- he..." I cried harder, unable to say it, let alone think about it.

I just shook my head in response, "I have to go. I have to get out of here." I said and before Maria could respond, I ran away with my vampire speed.

Maria called my name from a distance multiple times, but I ignored her and continued running.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I stopped finally and found myself at a _very_ small village. _Population: 1,500_.

There was a full moon out and suddenly, I felt all my anger rush through my body. Suddenly, I had no control of my actions and was extremely thirsty...

"May I help you with something, ma'am?" A man asked me dressed in a cop uniform.

I looked at him, my eyes red and starred directly at his delicious looking neck.

I didn't reply as I stepped closer to him while liking my lips in hunger. next thing I knew, m fangs were out, pressed against his neck. He screamed loudly in pain and I pressed deeper in to his neck, sucking as much as I could out. Once I was done, his lifeless body fell to the ground.

I started breathing heavily and licked my lips, wiping my mouth.

Yet... I still wasn't satisfied.

Suddenly, I felt like going around town and looking for some appetizers.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

What have I done?!

I sat on the gown, my knees pressed to my chest in guilt and fear.

It was as if that was a completely different me.

I looked round the town and cried harder. All the houses were now either destroyed, or currently burning. The smell of fire filled my nostrils as the buildings started to smoke. Blood covered my face and dead bodies surrounded me. Tons of innocent people; families all dead. I cried harder as I thought about what I did. It was as if I was possessed. If only I could take it all back...

But lives are the one thing in this word that aren't replaceable.

"Impressive..." A voice said from above me.

I sniffled and looked up and saw a small group of people, all dressed in red and black coats...

"She will definitely be useful to us." A small man with long, dark hair said and the rest of his pack smirked and nodded, agreeing while looking at me.

"And she's cute, too." A guy with brown hair said and winked at me.

I caught my breath, nervously and sniffled once more and wiped my face of blood and tears, "Who... Who are you?" I asked.

I could tell they were also vampires. There was obviously no blood pumping through their veins.

One pretty girl with blonde hair that was pinned up, got down to my level and smirked, "What you did here is amazing. You must come with us." She said.

"But... I don't even know you people..." I trailed off.

"You'll get to know us!" She said, "We can teach you so many things... How to control your powers... How to use them. When to use them... _Who_ to use them on." She said, motioning to the dead bodies in our surrounding, "Come with us."

I thought bout it for a while.

I knew I needed to go somewhere. Who knows when of if Jasper will start looking for me. I need to get out of here. I need an escape...

I looked at her, then the rest of her pack and nodded.

After that night, I am now and forever will be a _Volturi_...


	2. The Volturi

**_A/N:_**** From here, the story will start from ****_New Moon_**** and continue on BTW. Just to let you know :).**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please R&R and FOLLOW ME! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was in class, sitting in the back with Edward, our desks pushed together. Today Mr. Berty was showing us the movie, Romeo & and I were only paying attention to the movie, partially as we whispered to each other.

"There are worse tragedies than a birthday. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that?" He turned towards the screen, "... Though I do envy him one thing."

I shrugged, "Juliet's alright... if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing." I blanched slightly, feeling jealousy rise inside of me.

"Not the girl - the suicide." He stated, not looking at me, "Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options." He said.

I was shocked, "Why would you even think about that?"

He turned my wrist over, running his hand over the horseshoe shaped scar on my forearm I had gotten from James.

Edward shrugged, "I considered it. Once. When James had you trapped." He told me.

"I didn't know if I'd find you in time. If I'd gotten you killed -" I interrupted.

"It wouldn't have been your fault-" He cut me off.

"Either way, I had a plan." He said.

"What plan?"

"There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi..." Edward trailed doff.

"The who?" I asked, confused.

"Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines... just to show, they were paying attention? Mr. Cullen."Mr. Berty said, interrupting the conversation and everyone's eyes turned towards me and Edward.

Oh, yes, Mr. Birdy." Edwards said,politely and begnd to recite.

"O, here. Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh... Eyes, look your last... Arms, take your last embrace... And lips, O you, the doors of breath... Seal with a righteous kiss... A dateless bargain to engrossing death..." Edward recited perfectly and so beautifully.

The room got quiet as Mr. Berty just looks at him, then moves off, obviously intimidated, "Eyes on the screen, people." He commanded the other students in the classroom and they all reluctantly turned back towards the screen.

I was too concerned about who the Volturi were to be amused.

* * *

**After school at the Cullen's house...**

Edward was showing me an old 18th century oil painting, depicting of a large group of calm looking people in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family..." Edward explained to me, "The closest thing my world has to royalty."

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked, pointing to the man who resembled him in looks.

"Yeah." Edward said, "He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but... Respect for the arts and science as at least. And the law...above all of law." He explained.

"And vampires have laws?" I said, not familiar with this information.

"Not very many. There's only one and it's regularly enforced." He stated.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"To keep the existence of our kind a secret." He explained, "We don't make spectacles of ourselves, And we don't kill conspicuously. Unless, of course, you _want_ to die..."

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

**Volterra...**

I sighed, dreamily as I sat on the couch in the Assembly room _(A.K.A., the Living room)_ and read one of my favorite novels, Romeo and Juliet. All the love, Action, adventure, drama. It's such an amazing, lovely, yet tragic tale that-

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed as someone interrupted my thoughts.

I looked, hand on my chest while breathing heavily, and immediately saw Alec laughing at me while literally rolling on the floor. I groaned and glared at him while crossing my arms.

"UGH! I hate you, Alec!" I screamed, throwing the book at him.

He just continued laughing as the novel hit him in the head. I stood there, watching him laughed at my fear and rolled my eyes. Soon his laughter dies down an he wiped away an invisible tear.

"Woo!" He exclaimed and stood up in front of me, "You should've seen your face!" He said, laughing once more.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah. So funny." I said, sarcastically.

He finally stopped laughing and smirked, "Come on, babe..." He pulled me in for a hug and pecked me on the lips, "You know you love me." He whispered.

I sighed and smiled, "I guess." I said.

He smirked and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer. He pushed me back towards the couch, climbing on top of my body. I moaned as his hands roamed up and down my body freely.

"Mmmm, I love you..." He whispered, kissing my neck.

I bit my lip, shutting my eyes, "I love you, too."

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind the couch. Alec and I immediately sat up, alarmed.

Luckily it was only Jane.

I sighed and Alec rolled his eyes.

Jane smirked, "Oh, no, please. Don't stop on my account, brother." She said.

He glared at her, "What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed by her presence.

"Don't be rude, brother. I just felt like walking around and I come across you two." She said then turned to me, "Don't go and get pregnant now. The last thing we need is a pregnant teenager." She told me.

"No worries... It's not like a vampire can get pregnant anyway." I said, sadly.

She smirked at me while raising an eyebrow, "Your_ still_ on that?"

I shrugged, "Well... I mean, it wouldn't be the wort thing to happen to me."

Jane sighed, "You don't need a baby, Ashley. You have us. We're already family." She said.

I smiled, "I guess you're right..."

She smiled at me, "Of course I am. But seriously. Keep it in your pants, Alec." She said.

I smiled, "I promise, Jane. We won't do... That." I reassured her.

She smirked, "I know. But still, he is my brother. My younger brother if I might add." She explained, taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs across from the couch Alec and I were on.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Only by a few minutes, Jane." He objected.

She rolled her eyes as well, "That does not make you any older, brother." She teased.

I had to laugh at their little twin/sibling rivalry. It was somewhat amusing.

Jane is actually quite a funny and cool person- er, Vampire. She's only serious and cruel when she's around people who are not apart of our family, The Volturi. We are considered royalty in the vampire world and plan on keeping it that way. Jane is one of our most high-ranking members of the Volturi guard. I'm considered to be very important myself.

Jan has the power to make people feel pain through mind. They aren't really, but as long s Jane makes you think you feel pain, you will feel actually pain, even though nothing is actually happening.

Me, on the other hand, I have a much more deadly and uncontrollable power.

Due to my past involving a tragic experience with... _Him_... My power took a sharper form after my conversion in to a vampire.

Just as my heart was broken as I watch my first love die right before my eyes by, _Him_...

I have one of the most useful powers in the whole Volturi clan:

It starts with your heart... The pain and torture. It slowly spreads through out your body. Towards your chest and simultaneously moves upwards towards your neck... Then down to your stomach, meanwhile moving up your chin, slowly spreading across your face. Finishing off with your thigh as the pain starts to slowly circulate through your legs...

By then, you're basically dead.

As the pain moves up towards our eyes, rolling them towards the back of your head... Meanwhile the other end of the pain makes it way towards your feet. You are soon unable to stand and the pain continues upward.

It finally reaches your brain, killing any brain cells you have left. Your head bursts, not being able to take all the pressure, and then...

You're done.

The main difference between mine and Jane's power is...

I cause you actual pain.

_Physically_.

Not mentally.

It's the easiest way for my family and me to feed. I am usually, what they call, their _secret weapon_. No one wants me to over use my power. The only thing is, it's a very hard power to control. It's hard for me t stop my power once I've started it. It's as if... I've flipped a switch on and I'm unable to to flip it off.

"Well, Jane..." Alec said.

She smirked, "Yes, brother?"

He sighed and motioned to the door behind us.

"Oh, no. I'd like to stay." She said, "Please continue."

Alec groaned an turned to me, expectantly. I giggled and nodded, turning to Jane.

"Jane... Please..." I said.

She sighed, "Fine." She got up and walked towards the door, "I'll leave you love birds alone." She smirked and left the room.

I sighed and turned back to Alec.

He smirked, "Now... Where were we?"

I smiled, "Right about... Here..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. He moved his lips from mine, down to my neck.

I moaned, felling pleasure form his kiss, "You know... That wouldn't be a bad idea..." I said out loud.

"What wouldn't be a bad idea, babe?" Alec asked, kissing my jaw line and his hands roamed up and down my body.

"Maybe... Having a baby an-" He cut me off by sighing in frustration.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, "Ashley... Baby, We... That... That's not exactly possible." He said.

I sighed, "I know, I know but... That doesn't mean we shouldn't... _Try_..." I said, hoping he'll understand.

He smiled sadly, "Only if you want to."

I nodded, "Absolutely. I mean.. Yes. I-I want to." I told him, reassuringly, "I want to."

"We'll then... Just say the word." He said and kissed me once more.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I got out my red truck and saw Edward standing awkwardly in the grass beside my house. I walked over to him, wondering what was going on, and we stood there starring at each other for a while.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Take a walk with me." He said.

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing something was wrong, and I reluctantly followed him into the woods. We soon came to a stop once we were far enough in the woods and Edward turned to look at me.

"We got to leave Forks." He said.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks... People are starting to notice." He answered.

"Okay, I... I gotta think of something to say to Charlie... When you say _"we"_..." I trailed off, wondering if he meant what I thought he meant.

"I mean to my family and myself."

"Edward, what happened with Jasper... it's nothing." I said.

"You're right. It was nothing. Nothing the way I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong to my world, Bella." He said to me.

"I belong with you." I exclaimed.

"No, you don't." He told me, breaking my heart more.

"I'm coming."

"Bella. I don't want you to come."He sighed.

"You don't want me?" I asked, upset.

"No. This changes things." He said, sadly.

"Alright."

"But if it's not too much to ask... Can you at least promise me something? Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return: This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life.. Without any interference from me. It will be like... I never existed, I promise." He said.

"If this is about my soul, take it." I told him, "I don't want to be without you."

"It's not about your soul." Edward reassured me, "You're just not good for me."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"I'm just sorry, I let this go on for so long." He said.

"Please... Don't." I begged.

"Goodbye." Was all he said, before he kissed me on the forehead and left me there.

In the woods...

_Alone._


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight. Only my OC's.**

* * *

**About A Week Later...**

**Ashley's POV**

"Good night, Jane." I told her as I made it to the door of my own room.

She smiled at me, "Good night." She waved before opening the door to her own bedroom.

Of course since we're vampires we ween't going to bed, but Aro wants us to be in our rooms around 11.

I turned around and opened my bedroom door and entered my room. I turned the light on and gasped at the sight I saw.

Alec laid on my king sized bed, shirtless.

I smiled, happily, "Alec..." I breathed, knowing what this was all about.

He smirked and shrugged, "Might as well try, right?" He said.

I giggled, knowing what he meant.

I nodded slightly and made my way over to the bed. Alec pulled me down on top of him and covered me from head to toe in kisses.

I giggled as he kissed my nose and he smiled at me.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled, "I love you too, Alec."

He kissed me one more time before we finished what we both wanted:

To make love to each other and hope for the best...

* * *

**The next day...**

After that night, I felt more pain than love. It was as if... Alec lost all passion towards me. I had scratches and bruises everywhere from him. Usually, this would be an exciting thing for a girl... But not for me. He was so rough and demanding... I felt no passion, no sweetness and worst of all...

I felt no...

_Love._

I sighed, disappointed as I felt the area between my legs burn in pain. I felt Alec wrap his arms around me, pulling our naked bodies close to each other.

"Last night... Was the best night of my existence." He whispered in my ear before pecking me on the lips.

I bit my lip and nodded nervously, "Sure, babe..." Was all I said.

He smiled, "Was it for you..?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "Sure, babe..." I lied.

Honestly, it wasn't. I was hoping my first time would be more...

Fun and passionate.

He chuckled, "So... Feel anything yet?" He asked, rubbing my stomach.

I shook my head sadly, "No... No I don't. What... What if it didn't work and... And I'm not pregnant?"

He sighed, obviously upset, "Awe, baby..." He said, holding me tighter and kissing my forehead.

I just sighed, "I knew it wouldn't work... I was just hoping that maybe... Somehow it would." I said.

He sighed again, "Well, we tried." He said, "And if it makes you feel any better... You would make an amazing mother." He told me, reassuringly and kissed my nose.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you." I said, smiling, "And you would've made an amazing father." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back.

We leaned in and kissed each other, passionately.

* * *

**A month later...**

Even after what Alec and I did together, we never stopped trying. We've tried about 3 more times before, but still nothing.

As the weeks went by, Alec has gotten less and less passionate towards me. When we make ove, it feels like there was no love. The spark between us seems to be gone.

"Ashley..." Jane voice called from behind me.

I looked up from the Romeo and Juliet book and saw Alec and Jane standing side by side.

"Aro is expecting you in the throne room." Alec said.

I nodded and put down my book and stood up. Alec held my hand in his and led me to the throne room, Jane following quietly behind us. We made it to the door and Alec and Jane held it open for me. I thanked them and walked inside and they closed the door behind me.

I looked ahead and saw Aero, Marcus and Caius sitting on their thrones. There was a man standing in front of them, his back towards me.

Aero noticed me and smiled.

"There's me little girl!" He exclaimed.

The man who stood ahead of me turned around and I got to face him head on. I automatically knew he was a vampire... But he definitely wasn't a Volturi.

I nodded at the other vampire in the room and curtsied to my three kings, "You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yeas, my child..." Marcus said and all three of my lords stood up, "We would like to introduce to you, Edward Cullen."

I nodded at him, "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"He has... Made a request..." Caius stated.

"And what would that be?"

It was quiet for a while as Edward looked at me intensely.

He took a breath before answering.

"I want to die." He said.

I now understood.

I stepped towards him and examined his eyes, seeing all that was in side of him and what he was exactly.

"Give me your hand." I said.

He reluctantly put his hand up, palm facing the ceiling.

"Don't be afraid." I told him, reassuringly.

He just looked at me, "I know all about you." He said, "All you cause is death, pain and despair." He said.

I just smirked, "When I feel like it."

He breathed in and out, calming his nerves.

I brought both my hands up and I covered his hand with both my hands. I closed my eyes as I searched him mentally. He had so much power- so much potential:

His mind, his thought, his memories...

His power.

How could I possibly kill a man with so much within him?

_I _would be murdered if I murdered him.

I removed my hands form his and opened my eyes, looking deep into his own.

I shook my head, "It can't be done." I said.

Edward glared at me, suddenly angry, "Please... Just please. I have nothing else to live for."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"But you must-"

I interrupted him, "I refuse to kill a man with so much potential." I yelled.

I noticed a tear fall from his eye, "You don't understand. I have no one. I have nothing left in this world, " He said, sadly, "If you'll please... Just please. I- I couldn't bare another second in this world."

I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I knew what he meant. I searched his mind. Apparently, his soul mate had just died. He really did have no one. Nothing but the friends and family he made. Yet, he's unhappy if his love isn't with him. But I couldn't do it. He's too powerful; Too amazing to kill. It wouldn't be right. He has to understand his potential...

"I understand, Mr. Cullen." I said and looked right into his eyes, no emotion showing on my face, "And I apologize... It just can't be done. You have to much potential; to much power...To much _value._"

He looked at me and nodded, more tears escaping his eyes. He fell to the floor on his knees and sobbed quietly. We all just stood there, watching his actions.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

"Mmmm... I like your lips..." I whispered to Alec as we kissed each other on m bed.

He smirked as we pulled away, "They seem to like you too."

I smiled and blushed at his words. He leaned in, kissing me again and I ran my hands up and down his bare, muscular chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled me closer by the waist. I wrapped my legs around him and he pulled his lips away from mine and tilted his head down. Alec started kissing and gently sucking on my neck and I moaned quietly out of pleasure...

"Ahem!"

Alec and I immediately pulled away from each other. He grabbed his shirt, covering his chest with it and i ran my fingers through my blonde hair, nervously.

Luckily, it was only Jane. She smirked at me and her brother, "Oh, no, Please. Continue."

Alec rolled his eyes,"Once again, thank you for interrupting, sister." he said sarcastically.

I just giggled, "What is it you need, Jane?"

"There's a problem downstairs with Cullen." She explained, "Aero wants you and me to see what's taking so long."

I nodded, "Of course. Let's go." I said.

Alec pecked me on the lips, goodbye and Jane and I went to see what was going on.

* * *

As we walked through the halls we heard talking and rambling and as we walked towards the noise, it got louder.

W finally found the source of the noise and saw Edward Cullen along with 2 other girls and Demetri and Afton. I already knew the girl with long, brown hair was human. I rolled my eyes at them and Jane walked beside me and we pulled down our hoods.

"Enough!" I announced.

They all turned to me and got quiet, "Aero sent us to see what's taking so long." Jane explained.

One of the girls with short, dark hair starred at me intensely. I looked back at her, confused but showed no emotion on my face.

_'What is she thinking?'_ I thought to myself.

The girl continued to stare at me, confused but her face soon turned to awestruck.

I ignored her looks and Jane and I both turned around, knowing that they all knew to follow us. We made it to the steps towards the elevator and Jane and I moved out their way, "Go ahead." I said.

They all walked past us and Jane and I followed behind. She pressed the elevator button and the doors opened and we all went inside, going towards the Thrown room.

* * *

_"Good afternoon."_ The receptionist said, standing up from her desk, but in her other language that I could translate.

We all just continued walking towards our destination.

We just continued to walked down the hall towards our destination.

"Is she human?"Isabella asked, meaning the receptionist at the desk.

"Yes." Edwards said.

"Does she know?" She asked.

"Yes." Edwards answered her.

"Then why would..."

"She wants to be..."

"And so she will be." Demetri answered.

"Or dessert!" I called towards them, hearing their whole conversation.

Jane opened the door and we all entered the throne room.

I immediately saw Alec and he smirked at me, "Love, sent you out to get one and you bring back two... And a half." he said, smugly, "such a clever girl."

Jane and i walked over to him and we stood with him.

"Didn't miss me too much, did you?" I smirked.

"Of course I did." He said, smiling.

We shared a quick kiss and soon pulled away as he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"What a happy surprise!" Aero announced, standing form his thrown, "Bella is alive after all... Isn't that wonderful." He started walking towards the couple, a smile plastered on his face, "I love a happy ending." He added as he grabbed Edwards hands in his own.

They exchanged words and then Aero turned to me, smiling.

"Let's see if she is immune to all our powers... Shall we, Ashley?" He said.

I noticed Edwards face paled even more and I could tell he was ready to attack.

"I wouldn't want it to get out of hand, my lord." I explained do him and he smiled and nodded understanding. I turned to Jane, "Care to do the honors, Jane?" I asked her.

She smirked, "It'll be my pleasure." she said and turned towards the girl, Isabella and began her power.

Edward immediately went in to protective mode, "No!" He yelled and ran towards Jane.

"Pain." Was all she had to say before it hit Edward.

He froze in his place and his suffering began. He immediately fell t the floor and Bella got scared.

"Stop!" She yelled and went to help Edward.

"Get her." I whispered to my boyfriend.

He smirked and was immediately holding onto Isabella, stopping her from going any further.

"Stop! Stop, please! Stop! Stop! Just stop hurting him, please! Please!" She yelled and tried to get free of Alec.

"Jane." Aero said.

She stopped her powers and turned to him, "Master?"

"Go ahead my dear."

She smirked and turned back to Bella, "This may hurt just a little." She said.

After a while, nothing happened. Bella stood there, waiting.

Aero began to laugh, hysterically, "Remarkable!" He announced, "She confounds us all..."

* * *

"Mesmerizing!" Aero announced as he looked into Alice's eyes, "To see, what you have seen. Before it is happened. " He said, going over to Bella, "Your gifts...will make for an intriguing...immortal. Isabella. Go now. Make your preparations." He said, letting them go, "Goodbye, my young friends."

They were all about to leave but Alice turned around, coming back, "Wait!" She yelled, "We can't leave." She said.

"Oh?" Aero said, amused.

"Not without... Her." Alice said, pointing to me.

I stood there confused and Alec held me close and kissed my forehead.

"And what use would she be to you?" Alec growled, angrily.

I put my hand over his and he calmed down some.

Alice turned to me, hope in her eyes, "I know you." She said.

I just looked at her, not knowing what she meant. I know I've never seen this girl before in my life.

She walked closer to me and stared into my eyes, "Your real name is Ashley Hale." She said and I stiffened, "You're the younger sister to Jasper Hale. You left him out of anger and betrayal and he's been looking for you ever since." She grabbed my hands in hers, "Please. You must come with us. Your brother needs you with him." She said, pleadingly.

"You don't belong here." She whispered to me.

I shook my head, "I don't understand... How do you know me?"

She smiled, "I know your brother. He's part of my family..." She trailed of and glanced at Isabella and Edward, "_Our _family." She retorted with a smile, "Your brother, Jasper, talks about you all the time! You're _literally _all he thinks about and he needs you back with him. Please!"

I looked between her then to Jane and Isabella and Edward then lastly Alec.

"I don't know..." I sighed, "This... This is all to much to handle."

I turned to Alec for guidance.

He sighed and pulled me to the side, holding my hands in his, "What should I do?" I asked.

"He is your brother." He whispered, "I say... Follow your heart. But don't forget where you come from." He said.

I smiled, sadly at him and nodded. I took a deep breath and went back over to Alice.

She looked at me, expectantly and in suspense.

"Will you come with us?" She asked.

I looked around the room once more and the looked at her.

I smiled and leaned closer to her, "There better be nuts on the plane." I joked.

She knew what I meant and smiled widely, hugging me. I reluctantly hugged back and we pulled away soon.

I turned to my masters and they smiled, "We accept your decision." Aero said.

I nodded and turned to Jane.

"Good bye, Ashley." She said, sadly, "You were like a sister to me."

I smiled, "You were like a sister to me, too." I told her and we hugged quickly.

I turned to Alec and he smiled, sadly, "I love you." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"And I love you." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"So... Do you want to... Break up? " He asked.

I shook my head, "Absolutely not." I said,

He smiled, "I don't either." He whispered and we kissed one last time.

"Let's pick up where we left off right when you get back." He said and I agreed.

One I pulled away, I turned to Alice and she smiled.

"Wow... People are wrong about you. You do have a heart." She said, amazed.

I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"Now, let's go." Alice said, ignoring my stare and walked over to Isabella and Edward.

I was about to follow when suddenly, Aero appeared in front of me, using his vampire speed.

"My dear..." He said.

"Yeas, master?" I answered.

He got close to me, making sure no one but myself could hear him speak, "I want you... To _spy _on them. Stay out there as long as you need too. Then, report back to me once you return." He said.

I looked at him, surprised but nodded. I followed Isabella, Edward and Alice out the thrown room, looking back at it one last time before we left.

* * *

**The Cullen's...**

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the Cullen's house along with Alice, Edward and Isabella with my bags.

"Alice..." I whispered to her as I we walked up to the porch, "I'm scared."

She smiled, "Don't be. He's going to be so excited to finally see you."

I nodded and took a deep breath as Edward was about to open the door, "You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, reassured.

He turned the handle and opened the door. I followed them inside and immediately I saw about 5 people in the room. All eyes were immediately on me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Red eyes..." A big, buff guy with dark hair stated as he starred at me.

I sniffed the room and wrinkled my nose,_ 'A mutt...' _I thought to myself, disgusted, while looking right at the guy.

He glared at me and I returned the look.

"Ashley..?" Some one called my name from across the room.

I looked up and came face to face with him.

I took a deep breath, "Hello... _Brother_."


End file.
